During the Party
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Trent and Gwen get a little alone time during Leshawna's trailer party.


**A/N: Hello Gwen and Trent fans! Sorry for the longest update but I've been busy with school and *blush* hanging out with my boyfriend. I hope you are able to forgive me and read this fanfiction. I was so happy about my reviews from my last Trent and Gwen story so thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Though I'm very mad at the TDA producers for making Trent and Gwen break up, I will continue to write fanfics about them because they are my favorite TDI and TDA couple. ^^**

**Thank you to those who review and like my stories. It means a lot to me^^**

**Now please enjoy my new Gwen and Trent story. **

"During that Party"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Trent and Gwen

Romance/General

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Trent and Gwen get a little private time during Leshawna's trailer party.

Notes: This takes place before TDI episode 15 and 16. It's at the end when Leshawna gets her trailer and Izzy suggests that they all party at it.

* * *

"Whoa! Watch it!" Gwen shouted, ducking before the Frisbee could hit her.

"Sorry Gwen!" Geoff shouted as soon as he caught it.

"If you're so sorry, then play it outside of my crib!" Leshawna shouted, moving pass Duncan (which was hard due to the small space of the trailer), the thrower of the Frisbee. "If you break ANYTHING, I'll-"

While Leshawna was arguing with Geoff and Duncan, Gwen had to go underneath so she wouldn't be caught in between them. She rolled her eyes as she crawled to try and get passed the juvenile criminal and her female friend. '_What am I? 5?!!'_

She barely got passed Duncan, when Bridget, hearing the argument, ran inside the trailer to apologize for Geoff. However she didn't see Gwen, so Bridget stood behind Duncan, doing her best to get Leshawna's attention. "I'm so sorry Leshawna, Geoff didn't mean to-"

Gwen tried to get passed Bridget but the blonde just kept moving around. The Goth was about to shout at the surfer girl when she stopped moving. _'Finally!'_

But just as she was about to reach the stairs, "Hey Leshawna, can I-?" Bump! The female crashed into a pair of legs. _'Ouch!'_

"Gwen?"

She looked up and blushed slightly. "He, hey Trent."

The boy raised an eyebrow but helped her out. "What were you doing on the floor?"

She just pointed at the group of arguing teens with her thumb. "Let's just say I was caught in the middle of that."

"Oh."

Trent walked out with Gwen, forgetting that he was there to put his guitar away. Suddenly, from Leshawna's trailer's radio, "Electropop" by Jupiter Rising started to play.

The boy smiled at Gwen. "Hey Gwen, wanna-"

"Tren!" Lindsey said, grabbing Trent's right arm. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah! Come on pretty boy, let's see what you got! Let's see if you can take on Izzy's super cool moves!" Izzy said, grabbing Trent's other arm before the two girls dragged him to the "dance floor". Trent looked sadly at Gwen before being dragged off but Gwen did her best to smile before it automatically dropped when he looked away.

"Owen can do super cool moves too Izzy!" Owen called out before chasing after the trio. Gwen just sadly shook her head.

(Scene Change)

Gwen, after stepping off the trailer's door frame, left the party grounds. They didn't need her or vice versa; she was after all, a loner.

She walked until she rested at the shore of the island. It might be hell during the day but the scenery was beautiful, especially at night with all bright stars. The Goth sat on a log, and letting a sigh escape her lips, thinking about the night's events.

'_So….that's how going to a party feels like. Man that was tough but it was fun.'_ She frowned. _'Maybe if I didn't have claustrophobia, I would be able to go to more parties.'_

"Mind if I join you?" A voice was heard.

She was startled but after realizing whose voice it was, Gwen smiled and nodded. Trent returned her smile and sat besides her on the log, only after placing his guitar besides him.

"So how were you able to escape?" She inquired, thinking it was impossible to escape the clenches of Izzy.

"I told them I had to take a piss." Gwen just smirked.

There was a silence between the two before Gwen inquired, "So would I be the last person you'd leave buried alive if you had a choice?"

"Totally. I'm really sorry about leaving you like that Gwen." The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should have been stronger. I should have never let that dumb old mime scare me like that. Especially when it meant leaving you."

Gwen blushed slightly, hoping that Trent didn't catch it. "Awww that's so sweet."

Trent smiled before asking, "Hey wanna hear my new song?"

"Sure" Gwen replied before the boy picked up his guitar and started to play a song.

_"Though the crowd of random girls,_

_There's only one that rocks my world._

_Beautiful and smart she is,_

_But doesn't know I want one kiss-"_

"Just one?" Gwen interrupted to tease him.

"Well," he teased back smiling, "one for right now."

He leaned in forward, and Gwen, blushing, followed. They were about to kiss when they heard-

SLAM!

"Woo-who!" Owen's voice was heard after Leshawna's trailer door was slammed. "That was like the best party I've ever been to!"

"Not mine!" Izzy said. "Like one time, I was…"

"Ow! My feet are like killing me." Lindsey whined.

"Well that's what you get girl for dancing in those things." Leshawna pointed out.

"Anyone notice how weird Goth girl and Trent are missing?" Heather inquired in a skeptical tone.

"They're probably making out behind some tree or something." Duncan commented with a smirk.

"Whoa! Didn't know Trent had it in him." DJ added.

Their voices started to fade and a door was shut, meaning that Leshawna closed her door.

"Well," Gwen said before standing up. "I better go before Heather and Lindsey try to get Bridget to join the dark side."

"Um ok. Cool. See ya tomorrow morning Beautiful."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before walking into the girl's cabin.

He watched her go and when she was gone he played a bit more on his guitar.

_"Wanting to tell her my feelings,_

_Before she had to go._

_Somehow I couldn't tell her,_

_She's the girl I wrote the song for."_

He smiled a sad grin before finishing his last tone,

_"Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow,_

_If it's not a bit too late,_

_Tell her she's the girl,_

_I only want to date."_

Trent then picked up his guitar and went inside to the boy's cabin, hoping that Duncan and the rest of the guys wouldn't ask him why he was late.

(End)

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was I way too off on their personalities because I'm sorry if I am. Haven't written a Trent and Gwen story in the longest time. I hope you can forgive me. How did you like the "songs" by the way? I tried to write something that Trent would sing instead of getting other songs lyrics. I'm sorry if I'm not a very good song writer and I apologize if it was short. **

**Well, tell me how you think of the story please and if you like it, I'll try to write another story.**

**I want at least 8 reviews please and Happy Thanksgiving. =)**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
